wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Hex Lord Malacrass (original)
Hexxlord Malacrass is one of the bosses in the Zul'Aman instance. A devious plan Information taken from worldofwarcraft.com Malacrass had studied the Zandalari high priests and their ability to call upon the favor of the animal gods. He also knew that the elves had magically bound one of the mighty naaru, using it to channel the power of the Light into their own ranks. Malacrass had devised a similar plan: to seal the power of the animal gods within the bodies of the Amani's strongest warriors. Zul'jin quickly approved the plan and lent his full support. Malacrass experimented tirelessly and succeeded in imbuing four warriors with the essence of mighty animal gods: the lynx, dragonhawk, bear, and eagle. Some adventurers fear that Malacrass may have bound a fifth, even darker essence within his own soul.... Abilities Adds He starts with 4 random adds, much like Moroes from Karazhan. Possible adds are: *'Thurg' - An Ogre melee add; Sheep him. Freeze Trap is also viable, but he will resist it a few times. Thurg has high resistance to both Trap and Polymorph; he is a good choice for the first add to kill as he is very hard to control. *'Gazakroth' - An imp that spams Fireballs. Banish or kill it quickly. He has no aggro list and will target players at random for his fireballs. *'Lord Raadan' - A dragonkin that has flamebreath and Thunderclap. Sleep or kill him quickly. Killing him is highly recommended. *'Darkheart' - An Undead wraith melee who instant casts an AOE Fear. Shackle him. *'Alyson Antille' - A Blood Elf healer. Interrupt her heals and kill her quickly. She can be poly'd. *'Slither' - A serpent that casts poison bolts. Sleep or kill it quickly, as for Raadan. If you kill it, druids won't have to shapeshift. *'Fenstalker' - A swampwalker type elemental who casts Volatile Infection on a player, dealing 1885 to 2115 Nature damage to nearby allies every 5 sec for 30 seconds. Can be banished. *'Koragg' - An undead ghoul. Can be shackled, or feared using Turn Undead. Spirit Bolts Spirit Bolts, dealing 450 shadow damage to nearby enemies every 0.5 sec for 10 seconds. Can be resisted, but is not subject to line of sight. It increases in damage with each Soul Drain. Dampen Magic is highly recommended as it significantly reduces the overall damage for a Spirit Bolt volley, though be sure to leave it off the tank. Conversely, Amplify Magic can be placed on the raid and the damage taken from the Spirit Bolts will not increase, thereby providing a nice increase to raid healing with no downside. A Paladin's Concentration Aura (especially improved with talent points) is invaluable for allowing the raid healers to avoid pushback from the Bolts. Soul Drains Possible Soul Drains (abilities used are NOT dependant on specs!): Strategy Malacrass is a soft-enrage DPS race similar to Gruul and other fights without technical enrage limits. The Malacrass fight requires your raid maintain a high level of DPS to prevent your healers from running out of mana due to Spirit Bolts. Before starting the fight establish control methods and kill order for the adds present. Some raids may find it more useful to maintain crowd control on one or more adds through out the fight, while others will have enough DPS to kill all adds before beginning DPS on Malacrass. Focus on quickly killing the adds. Be careful not to start killing AoE-attack capable adds (like Slither) during Spirit Bolts. Spirit Bolts will be cast every 30 seconds and last 10 seconds. Dampen magic can be used to reduce the amount of damage taken but the impact can negatively impact healing effectiveness. Spirit Bolts can not be avoided via line of sight. Rogues should focus on using Cloak of Shadows to mitigate some of this damage. Following Spirit Bolts, Malacrass will select a new target for Soul Drain randomly from the raid. Tips for specific class Soul Drains * Druid - Melee will need to watch their health due to thorns. Purge the Lifebloom quickly and dispell Moonfire as soon as possible. * Hunter - Melee need to avoid traps, this is a high DPS phase because (if traps are avoided correctly) only the tank will take damage. * Mage - It may be advisable to coordinate an interruption cycle among interrupt capable raid members to prevent spell casts. Light tank damage. * Paladin - Have a ranged interrupter focus on heals as Malacrass will often use consecrate before healing. Dispell Avenging Wrath and avoid consecration. * Priest - Mind Control must be dispelled quickly. Heal interrupts must take priority. If you have more than two interrupters, assign one person to Mind Blast. * Rogue - Heavy Tank damage phase but raid DPS can open up. Dispell poisons to optimize heals and disarm Malacrass. * Shaman - Fire Nova Totems must be killed as quickly as possible. Establish a split interrupt rotation for the heal and chain lightning (Rogue/Shaman on Heal, Warrior on Chain Lightning). * Warlock - Remove Curse of Doom, be careful not to dispell Unstable Affliction and move out of Rain of Fire spawns. * Warrior - Melee absolutely must move out of Whirlwind. Tanks should burn avoidance trinkets to avoid Mortal Strike as much as possible. After dropping Malacrass to 80% health he will begin to use Power Drain once every 30 seconds, increasing his size and damage by 10% and reducing all player's damage/healing by 1%. Once Malacrass begins Power Draining the DPS race begins because he will eventually become buffed enough to wipe your raid during Spirit Bolts. Additional Tips * Mages can Spell Steal the Lifebloom and Avenging Wrath from Malacrass. * Elemental Shaman are excellent interrupters for this fight because they can out-range Whirlwind, Consecration, and Fire Nova Totems. * If a healing Shaman is in the group, gathering up during Spirit Bolts will increase the efficiency of Chain Heal. * Restoration Shaman should place Earth Shield on themselves before Spirit Bolts to reduce damage pushback on heals. * All Priests should use Prayer of Mending during Spirit Bolts as well. Quotes Pull: Da shadow gonna fall on you... Dis a nightmare ya don' wake up from! Your soul gonna bleed! Your will belong ta me now! Darkness comin' for you... Azzaga choogo zinn! Loot External links WoWDBU (French tactic) Malacrass